<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cane Shuga by its_dian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269371">Cane Shuga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dian/pseuds/its_dian'>its_dian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cane Shuga, Clubbing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Heterochromia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dian/pseuds/its_dian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night George gets dragged out to a club by his friend, but he doesn't quite expect the night to go the way it does. . .</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>This fic is inspired by the song Cane Shuga by Glass Animals! It's a very good song and I highly recommend listening to it before reading this fic :]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cane Shuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Glass Animals go brrr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George had no idea why he was here. Well, he technically did, it was just certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> his type of thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is what he gets for being a good friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend (unfortunately) (he doesn’t really mean that) Alex was practically in love with this place. And George really could see why, the atmosphere was right up Alex’s alleyway. The light smoke machines, the faint smell of weed and strawberries, and the copious amounts of ahem- </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> people. Not to mention the constant raspberry colored lights that were coming from seemingly nowhere (not that George could tell what color they were, he was just going to trust Alex on this one). It also didn’t help that George was tonight's designated driver, which meant he couldn’t even get high or drunk off his ass to compensate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was having a great time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only good thing about the place was the fact that he could stay upstairs where, even though it was still crowded, it wasn’t as packed and he could look down and keep watch on his friend (definitely just his friend and not the cute raven haired boy that Alex was friends with) due to the balcony style of the upper level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick, or ‘Sapnap’ as Alex sometimes referred to him (it was some sort of inside joke George wasn’t in on), was currently at the bar, seemingly ordering drinks for him and the girl next to him, which is why it confused George even further when Nick took both of the drinks, not even glancing at the woman, and started making his way towards. . . the stairs? Why was he coming up here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George panicked slightly, trying to keep his cool as he flipped his classic clout glasses from the top of his head over his eyes and just kept looking over the railing at the crowd below. Alex was trying his hand at flirting with a pretty girl, and- she was buying it? Wow, George thought, good for him. She was pretty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spaces out for a second looking at them, taking a moment to try and concentrate on the music blaring throughout the club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steam-rolled hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>look into the glare and pop it, brother </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>slick like 007</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>man you fly like Kim Jong rockets with your-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was actually getting into the music, starting to bop his head a bit when he’s suddenly snapped out of it, startled by someone gently nudging his shoulder with their own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy he mentioned before, Nick, just nudged his shoulder of all people on purpose and was he seriously reaching George a drink?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was one of George’s favorite drinks, a Shirly Temple. They reminded him of when he was a little kid, but that doesn’t explain how the hell Nick knew to get him one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! Uh- George right? I uhm, I was talking to Alex and he mentioned these were your favorite and that you weren’t drinking tonight, so. . .”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to reach the drink to George again, looking sheepish if not a little hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean that’s very kind but, I mean- that doesn’t explain why you would buy me one and proceed to come and try to spark up a conversation with me, not that I’m complaining.” George tacks on the last bit without thinking, face heating up as he says it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick smiles easily, voice smooth as he speaks, “Well I noticed you were without a drink, and that just couldn’t do. And plus, who would I be to leave someone as attractive as you all alone like this. Just wouldn’t be smart,” He takes a sip from his own Shirley Temple. “I’m not drinking tonight either, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George smiles softly and accepts the drink, immediately taking a sip. He didn’t realize how much he missed this. Wow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel eyes on him, so he looks back to Nick smiling at him, eyes bright even though they’re a dull yellow at best for George. (Maybe they’re green normally? Maybe George will ask someday) George would be lying if he said he didn’t find Nick attractive. He has black hair cut into something similar to a mullet, a sharp jawline, and eyes that George could melt in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was, admittedly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And George, well, with Nick looking at him like that, combined with the taste of the Shirley Temple on his tongue, the absolute banger playing over the speakers, and the heat now blooming in George’s- </span>
  <em>
    <span>chest</span>
  </em>
  <span>- he’s feeling more and more like maybe Nick wouldn’t be too bad to get to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have very pretty eyes,” He hears, and it feels as if it’s spoken directly into his ear even though there’s space between them. George has to look away, blushing from the praise. His eyes had always been something he was somewhat self-conscious about, because of his heterochromia. When he was little he had been super proud of them, thinking he was cool for having one blue eye and one brown, but ever since the assholes in secondary school George hasn’t been the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, George slowly meets eyes with the other again, “Thanks, I really like yours as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you even see mine?” The ravenette asks, before wincing as if he didn’t mean to “Sorry I just, Alex also told me that you’re red-green colorblind and he joked about my eyes looking like piss to you but I don’t know if that's true and I-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets cut off by George leaning in and kissing his cheek gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They do look a bit like piss but it’s not bad. Actually kind of makes you look like one of those sexy vampires from cheesy fantasy novels.” George laughs softly as he says that, taking another drink as they meet eyes yet again, Nick looking quite a bit more flustered than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Brain finally seeming to catch up to the present moment, Nick smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s- comforting? I guess? I mean, I’m glad you think I look like a sexy vampire at the very least.” He smirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George scoffs, leaning back a bit and chugging the rest of his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you said you weren’t drinking any either tonight?” George asks, a bit out of breath and practically buzzing with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah no, I’m staying sober. If you must know I’m uh- I’m actually only 19.” He says the last few words in a more hushed tone, as if anybody’s listening in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George won’t lie, he’s surprised. I mean, this guy looks older than him and you’re telling George he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>five years older</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Okay then, wow. He doesn’t question how Nick got in in the first place, Alex is only 20 but because their friend, Karl, is friends with the owner of this place, Jimmy, they got let in no problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- George? You spaced out there for a second did I say something wrong?” Nick is visibly nervous now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! Sorry I just spaced out thinking about how much older I am, it doesn’t matter, if anything you’re being a lot more responsible than Alex, I mean he’s wasted and he’s almost the same age, so.” George shrugs, slipping back into the comfort he feels with this stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick flashes a bright smile before chugging the rest of his drink as well, taking George’s hand in his, bowing down slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well before we drag the drunks down there out of here would you be so kind as to give me a dance to end the night off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George giggles, taking his hand and pulling him back up all the way. “It would be my pleasure. Lead the way, Sapitus Napitus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick bursts out laughing at the name, causing George to laugh as well. He squeezes George’s hand once, twice, before leading him through the thick crowd, music blaring and lights flashing as they maneuver around down the stairs, making sure to keep their hands locked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they reach the dance floor George realizes that maybe it's been too long since he’s gone clubbing, or dancing in general. He has no idea what he’s doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to just follow Nick’s lead, he starts letting his hips move on their own accord, following the rhythm of the song, wrapping his arms around Nick’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, changing pace as the music changes, getting lost to the beat of the song and the energy of the people around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually George decides they’ve had enough, almost forgetting the goal was to dance a bit and then leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling them out of the crowd, George stumbles to a stop against the wall under the stairs, and he remembers faintly that the bathrooms are behind this wall. Nick finds a resting place against the front of him, smooching his cheek aggressively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, you buffoon!” George laughs, not having to yell for Nick to hear him because of the close proximity. He doesn’t actually want Nick to stop, but he does anyways, pulling back and wrapping his arms around George’s waist, stopping around his mid-back (his mama raised a respectful young man, albeit a chaotic one).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You finally ready to find the others and get outta here?” Nick asks, actually directly into his ear now, and, wow, George </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes this new development.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye- Yeah I think I uh- I think I saw them over by the bar last.” George tries not to stutter, but it’s difficult when Nick has leaned back to rest his forehead against George’s, breath smelling of Shirley Temple and eyes full of admiration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe this is their first real time hanging out. It feels so. . . familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Nick nods, taking George’s hand in his yet again and leading them towards the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They find the others rather quickly, Alex and Karl sitting leaning against each other, Karl running his finger across the rim of one of the many shot glasses sitting in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them look royally drunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly taking out his phone, not wanting to miss an opportunity to take embarrassing photos, Nick snaps a few photos before putting it back in his pocket. Making their ways closer, George and Nick grab their respective friends, George hauling up Alex, and Nick pulling up Karl. They start to make their way towards the back exit to avoid losing each other in the crowded street at the front of the club. Eventually, they get to the alleyway around the back, pausing for a second to catch their breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are you guys parked?” George asks once he’s finally caught his breath and he’s adjusted to the cool night air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We parked right across the street in front of that bridal boutique for convenience, what about you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re down the street right around the corner, we didn’t want to park too close y'know?” Nick nods slowly at this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we could go to my car and I’ll drive you guys to yours, less of a walk and less of a chance that he throws up from too much movement.” Nick says, gesturing to Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting everyone to their respective cars, Nick speaks to his roommate, Clay, about having everyone crash there for the night. Apparently he makes big money and they, as a result, have a big enough place. Pogchamp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he drives, he turns on the radio, deciding to let it decide what he listens to as he follows Nick’s car on the highway. Alex is passed out in the back seat, and he’s a light sleeper, so George keeps the volume just low enough for him to be able to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, don't go</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll stop breathing coke</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No more bloody nose</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No more John Does”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it falls into the chorus, and George realizes it was the same song as before back in the club, and he now knows it’s called Cane Shuga by. . . Glass Animals? Huh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a good song, so he leaves it on and bops his head gently as he drives, getting lost to the sheer atmosphere. He’s definitely adding this to his “Night Drive” playlist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they roll to a slow stop at a- is that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gate</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No way they live in a gated neighborhood. Wow. After speaking to the person at the gate Nick and George start to drive again, going through a small patch of well trimmed gardening before the road suddenly opens up to reveal a beautiful neighborhood, with pretty houses lining the pavement. They’re protected by white picket fences, which isn’t as common as you’d think, considering they’re in Orlando, Florida, for Christ’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nice here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pull up to one of the bigger houses, and as they get out George can smell how much saltier the air is, having rolled in from the ocean. He opens the backseat and wakes up Alex, putting a hand around his shoulders and helping him up to the steps where a fucking giant held open the door. This guy had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> 6ft. That must be Clay, Nick’s friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get inside and take off their shoes, Clay showing them to a plainly decorated room, obviously meant for guests, that has two beds, each sitting against opposite walls of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George and Nick each go to a bed and dump their respective friends, flicking off the lights of the room and stepping out, shutting the door quietly behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk back downstairs into the living room, where a small cat is resting on top of the back of the couch, Clay sitting down and letting the cat hop into his lap. Nick moves to the other couch in the room, patting the spot next to him, trying to get George to come sit down. George smiles, plopping down next to him, resting his head on Nick’s shoulder. Everything is quiet and peaceful-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are cute together.” Clay says, out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George coughs on his own spit, having to lean away from Nick to cough into the crook of his arm. Nick’s face blooms with a bright red, taking the arm that isn’t by George and putting it over his eyes in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just met earlier we’re not uh- We’re not together.” Nick says, slightly muffled by the way he’s looking down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could’ve fooled me.” Clay is clearly teasing at this point, and George feels all warm and cozy with the mood around these two. They’ve clearly been friends for ages, and conversation flows easy, with no awkward pauses despite the quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settle back into a comfortable silence, George leaning on Nick once again, this time cuddling in further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just chill for a bit, the only sound being the cat’s occasional purrs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick nudges George lightly, as George’s eyelids start to grow heavy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Nick whispers, as if careful of breaking the peace, “My room’s upstairs if you wanna go up there instead, we don’t have to do anything, obviously, but the bed is more comfortable for cuddles then the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George smiles. “Yeah, yeah that’d be nice.” He didn’t notice how he slurred his words or how thick his accent was now that he was tired, of course. He moves to try and stand, but his legs almost immediately give out, causing him to sit back down on reflex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick laughs softly, “Want me to carry you?” his voice is still soft, and George forgets about Clay even being in the room. “Ye-” George clears his throat “Yeah sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick picks George up bridal style, startling him. George was expecting to be held, y’know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick laughs softly at George’s expression, moving across the living room to the stairs. He goes up the stairs slowly, holding George a little tighter than before so as to not lose his grip and drop him. George rests his head on Nick’s chest as he’s carried, unaware of how his eyes slide shut and his muscles relax until he feels them stop for a moment as Nick gently pushes the door open with his foot, making a small creaking noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George lifts his head up to take in his surroundings as they make their way into the room, noticing some of the obvious things, of course, like the unmade bed and the desk on the far wall (with a rather impressive looking computer on it, might he add). But he also noticed some of the smaller details, like the sock half-hanging out of the laundry hamper, and the small bag of something that looked suspiciously like weed on the dresser, next to a small lighter. Interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick walks them over to the bed in a few steps, and deposits George onto it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh- I don’t know what you typically sleep in but I know that I can’t sleep in jeans like this, so. . .” Nick trails off, glancing to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh- I typically sleep in just a hoodie and boxers or something but if that’s too awkward-” George is cut off by Nick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah that wouldn’t be awkward at all, I was just wondering cause I typically just throw on some sweatpants and that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hums softly, signaling he understands. “Well I guess we can just- I dunno turn around and change? I know that makes it sound like a middle school sleepover but, I mean, it works.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah that’d be fine, do you wanna borrow one of my hoodies?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they’re both changed, Nick slips under the covers and holds them open, gesturing for George to join him. As George slips under the covers to join him, he hesitates, unsure how to go about this. That is, until Nick tugs him closer, wrapping his arms around George’s waist and pulling him onto his chest. Problem solved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resting his head against Nick’s bare chest, George settles in, tangling his legs with Nick’s, finding comfort in their shared body heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something I’d like to do before we fall asleep, if that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see what’s stopping you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’d like to ask first, so uh- Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick smiles softly, relishing the soft whispers, and appreciating the fact that George thought to even ask. No one ever has, so he always assumed it was just something that happened in books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick nods softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah that’d be really nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George smiles softly, leaning up slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips connect softly, and both of them feel their hearts soar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment they pull away, breath fanning over each other’s faces, and both can still smell the lingering scent of the Shirley Temples from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, what does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George leans in and kisses Nick again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was about to ask if that answers your question but I know that doesn’t even make sense. I only just met you tonight but I’d like to go out with you more in the future, something about you just feels like-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence passes, George looking deep in thought, before sighing quietly and looking defeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels like home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George buries his face into Nick’s chest as he says this, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad it’s not just me,” Nick sounds out of breath, as if he’s in awe “So that means you’ll let me take you out on a proper date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George just hums his assent, nodding as best he can without raising his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point Nick is smiling like an idiot, and George’s face is burning red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can talk more in the morning yeah? G’night George.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G’night Nick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if four years later the two of them are instead kissing at the altar in front of close friends and family, well, that’s a story for another day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lowkey wanna write a short sequel based on the end of this one. . . hmm. . . Anyways thanks for reading! I appreciate your existence :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>